La vie d'un rêve
by Girah Hogoki
Summary: L'histoire mettra en scène un protagoniste inconnues de l'univers Disney. Une création personnelle. Girah se retrouvera transporté dans l'univers Disney. L'histoire se portera d'abord sur la reine des neiges, mais elle se tournera ensuite vers d'autre films ayant ou pouvant avoir un lien. Une sorte de mix à la KH et Once Upon A Time. Espérant qu'elle vous plaira!


**Chapitre 1 :** Perdu dans les rêves.

C'est étonnant, comment la vie peut être parfois remplie de surprises. Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui en voyez les preuves chaque jours. Elle peut être faite de hauts et bas, de prévus et d'imprévus, de joie et de tristesse, de vie...et de mort.

La mort effraie comme elle peut fasciner bon nombre d'entre nous. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après la mort. Certains disent les enfers et le paradis, d'autres rien du tout, et certains...la réincarnation.

Pourquoi parlons nous de ce genre de choses? Tout simplement pour que vous soyez directement dans le bain des événements qui vont suivres, qui sont arrivés à notre antagoniste.

Girah, Girah Hogoki, très grand, cheveux blancs en bataille, yeux rouges ,dû à son albinisme, un corps assez portant vu qu'il sait l'entretenir. Un jeune homme sans histoire vivant dans ce monde. Notre monde. La Terre de notre époque. A ces jours perdus, il est un garçon joyeux, curieux mais réfléchis, gentil mais sur ses gardes, plutôt actif quand il n'a pas la flemme, peut se montrer calme la plus part du temps, colérique quand quelque chose lui déplaît. Ses passions sont simples: jeux vidéos, lectures, séries, sortir avec ses amis, dessiner, guitare et violon...mais s'il y a bien une choses qui le passionne, que dis-je, un univers qui l'obnubile, il s'agit du monde fantastique que beaucoup connaissent, l'univers de Disney. Il a vu tous les films, a visité quasi tous les parcs du monde, connait la plupart des séries, mais il s'intéresse surtout aux liens qu'il peut y avoir entre les différents films.

Parlant de cette passion, elle est la raison qui débute notre histoire. En ce jour d'hiver, il avait décidé pour ce week end, encore, d'aller faire un tour dans le parc qu'il voit comme sa deuxième maison. Il comptait prendre le train pour y aller, la gare se trouvant non loin, il s'y rendit à pied. Le chemin se passa tranquillement, un casque sur les oreilles, quelques musiques et le temps passe vite. Arrivant prés de la gare, la circulation se voyait rapide et dense. Quelques secondes d'inattentions pourrait être fatale. Lui qui avait enlevé son casque pour être aux aguets, de forts rirent et quelques petits cris devant lui captèrent son attention.

Une fille et ses parents, tous trois apparemment partit pour la même destination que lui en vu des habits de l'enfant et de son pass qu'elle tenait fièrement en main. La petite, toute enjouée, courrait à moitié vers la gare se trouvant à son opposé. Mais elle fit l'erreur que Girah espérait ne jamais commettre, ses parents n'avaient pas prévus le coup, ils criaient à leur enfant de revenir et les attendre... Les personnes proches n'eurent à peine le temps de réagir que la fillette s'engagea sur la route. Un véhicule arriva, la priorité était sienne, mais l'enfant n'y avait fait guère attention. Elle était là, sur le pointe d'être atteinte... Mais, d'un bond, Girah se jeta en avant, poussant la demoiselle en avant, elle échappa donc à son sort, sort qui devint celui de notre ami.

Tout devint noir, il entendit un bruit de pneu, un grand bruit sourd, une vive douleur, des cris horrifiés, des pleures de petites filles...Puis plus rien. Le vide, il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien...Était cela cette mort que tant redoute? Un vide sans fond ni fin dans lequel errer pour le restant de notre après vie?

\- "... Au moins... Elle a été sauvée, on dirait que je ne risque pas de retourner chez moi avant un long moments." se dit-il.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa famille, les quitter ainsi le chagriner, maudit sois tu le sort de lui avoir jouer ce tour. Mais il ne pu se résigner à laisser cette enfant mourir sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait plus de chance de survie qu'elle, mais un véhicule plutôt lourd...ça ne pardonne pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit peu à peu un froid s'installer, il grelottait, il se sentait lourd, des bribes de voix raisonnants, devenant de plus en plus clair.

-"... Mais qui..." pensa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci la voix devint plus fortes, plus clair, une vois d'homme.

-" Sir! Våkn opp! "

Et Girah se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide, compliqué, l'air entrant dans ses poumons le gela. Il attrapait la couverture qui était sur lui. Sa vision d'abord trouble, nécessita plusieurs clignements d'yeux afin qu'il y voit clair. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était légèrement sombre, mais il ne manquait pas d'animation. Il était entouré de plusieurs personnes, leurs habits étaient ... très anciens, personne ne mettait ça de nos jours, et le style était loin d'être de chez lui, et lui même portait ce genre de vêtements. Il regarda dans toutes les directions. Où était-il? Qui sont ces gens? Quelle langue parlent-ils? Et surtout...n'était-il pas supposé être mort?

Tant de questions lui donnèrent la migraine, une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna son regard vers son possesseur. Un homme, grand, costaud, avec une moustache portant sur deux rouflaquettes, de grands yeux bleus, des vêtements assez colorés, même d'un style estival. Lui rappelant un peu les pulls que son grand-père portait à Noël.

\- "Hvordan føler du deg ? " Dit l'homme d'un air inquiet.

\- " Euh...je...Bonjour...? Où suis-je?" Répliqua le jeune homme troublé par les paroles incompréhensibles de ce qui semblait être son ôte.

L'homme eut un air interrogatif, perdu, il n'avait très clairement rien compris à ce que venez de dire Girah. Ainsi, il réfléchit, puis il leva soudainement l'index, la bouche ronde tout comme ses yeux bleus. Il semblait avoir une idée de ce que venait de dire Girah, une lueur d'espoir grandit en lui avant que seul un sac le lui soit tendu. Perplexe, intrigué, il le prit, se demandant ce qu'il lui donnait. C'est alors que l'homme posa ses mains sur lui. Puis il pointa Girah ainsi que la fenêtre pour indiquer dehors. Il tourna donc ses yeux et il y vit une véritable tempête de neige. Puis, n'ayant toujours pas compris, il regarda à nouveau son interlocuteur, qui mimait une personne endormie puis traînée avant de pointer le sol puis pointer Girah. Il fit donc fonctionner ses neurones...Il crut comprendre, l'avait-il trouvé inconscient dehors et il l'avait ramené ici? C'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir exprimer. Il pointa aussi le sac, mimant ensuite un oreiller avec celui-ci. Ainsi le sac se trouvait aux cotés du garçon quand il était inconscient. Il soupira et fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, n'ayant aucunement les mots pour le dire. L'homme se releva et se tourna pour aller vers un attroupement de personnes de différents âges.

Il plongea donc son attention vers son sac. Quelque chose s'y trouvait...il l'ouvrit et en sortit donc un livre. La couverture était d'un cuir doux, il n'était pas vraiment épais ni très lourd, mais assez large. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit. Et c'est surprit qu'il tomba sur des pages blanches. Il feuilleta le bouquin et ne tomba que sur des pages blanches. Sauf la fin, où il y était inscrit une phrase, qu'il murmura.

\- "... Puisse-t-il t'être utile Girah."

Ok, là clairement cette farce ne lui plaisait guère. C'est quoi ce bordel? Il laissa tomber le livre devant lui, frustré de ne trouver aucune réponse dessus. Il tourna sa tête vers l'attroupement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais il ne comprenait rien, ce qui agrandit sa frustration. Il grogna légèrement, tournant de nouveau son regard devant lui.

\- "Paye ta journée, je me fais renversé et je pige rien aux seules personnes présentes à mon réveille...j'ai pas de traducteur donc va savoir où je suis."

Il souffla longuement, exaspéré parce qu'il se passait, il regardait autour si un détail pourrait lui dire où était il, mais rien, juste des étagères de bois avec des babioles et des photos. Il posa donc à nouveau ses yeux sur le seul bien qu'il possédait. Mais il fut fort surprit d'y voir des inscriptions. Le livre qui, il y a quelques minutes était vierge de toute encre, s'y trouvait une page remplie d'inscriptions. Enfin, quelques lignes. Il se mit donc à les lires, toujours à voix basse. -

"Si par tes aventures, tu y rencontres des inconnues, que par votre différence linguistique, les échanges sont peine perdue, reçoit ce don qui te feront connaitre toutes langues connues."

A peine eu-t-il finit de lire que la phrase disparut du livre. Il fut étonnamment surpris, de l'encre effaçable? Non clairement on se jouait de lui. Il grogna et laissa tomber le livre sur son sac en soupirant.

\- "Vraiment inutile." Gromela-t-il. C'est alors qu'il fut interpellé, mais cette fois-ci, il comprit ce qui lui était dit.

\- "Tout va bien Monsieur?" demanda son sauveur.

\- "Oui oui tout va bien." Répondit-il instinctivement.

Il prit donc quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna surprit vers le monsieur qui lui aussi avait comprit ce qu'il venez de dire.

\- "Oh alors vous parlez notre langue! Vous n'êtes pas totalement étrangers! " Dit-il joyeusement.

Il se leva pour venir lui prendre sa main et la secouer rapidement de haut en bas. Ce qui secoua notre protagoniste, plutôt chamboulé de soudainement tout comprendre.

\- "Bienvenue chez Oaken, Bazar et sauna! Je vous ai retrouvé inconscient dans la tempête alors que je ramenais du bois pour le feu. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous auriez pu finir en glaçon! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aurais mis dans le sauna et vous vous seriez réchauffer rapidement! Voulez-vous l'essayer yah?"

Son accent portait beaucoup sur le scandinave...c'était plutôt amusant, même réconfortant. La première personne qu'il rencontre "après sa mort" est sympathique et amusante. Il secoua donc la tête, refusant poliment la proposition.

\- " Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Je me nomme Girah. Girah Hogoki. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici...et comment je me suis retrouvé dans la neige...Où suis je? Enfin, dans quel pays sommes-nous? Et surtout hm... quel jours sommes-nous?"

Le grand homme le fixa silencieusement sans perdre son sourire, peut-être le prenait-il pour un fou? Il fut mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé.

-" Vous vous trouvez tout prêt du royaume d'Arendelle, en pleine tempête, quant à l'année, je n'ai plus de calendrier yah!"

"Arendelle...Attends voir, un fort accent scandinave, et un royaume nommé Arendelle... Oh bon sang, non la clairement on se fout de ma gueule. La reine des neiges, sérieux? On pouvait vraiment pas me faire une tout autre blague? " Furent les pensées du jeune homme à cet instant. Il se demandait s'il devait rire, crier, ou jouer le jeu et faire comme si de rien n'était. Les deux premiers choix étaient les plus normaux dans ce genre de situation, mais son côté enfantin voulait voir jusqu'où la blague irait. Ainsi il fit mine de ne rien savoir.

\- "Je vois, et les tempêtes de neiges sont fréquentes?"

La mine joyeuse de l'homme disparut, avait il dit quelque chose de mal? Il le regarda se lever et se tourner légèrement vers le lit. Cette fois-ci, Girah le regarda lui aussi, y voyant un enfant semblant fiévreux, faible...très faible. Cela lui fit peine au cœur, mais il ne comprit pas, il leva donc son regard sur Oaken.

\- "Notre royaume est gouverné par une reine pouvant utiliser la magie de l'hiver. Nous pouvons donc éviter ce genre de tempêtes en temps normal...mais dernièrement, une maladie tourne, elle touche beaucoup de personnes, et la reine l'a attrapé. Elle a ainsi perdu contrôle de ses pouvoirs, une tempête s'est levée et nous sommes tous piégés en son centre..."

Le récit de Girah le surprit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela dans le film, même dans les deux courts métrages. Enfin...quoi que, il se souvenu que dans l'un d'eux, Elsa était malade. Peut-être est-il juste après cet événement? Plutôt bien pensé le script. Mais bon, d'ici qu'il ouvrira la porte, il verra une équipe de camera prêt à lui rire au nez. Ainsi il se leva silencieusement, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entre ouvrit. Mais non, rien de tout cela. C'était une belle tempête dehors, comme il n'en a jamais vu. Il referma donc aussi tôt la porte. C'était très bizarre pour lui. Il avança donc vers l'enfant malade, le regardant d'un œil triste. Il retourna sur son lit, soupirant en fixant oaken.

\- "N'y a t'il aucun remède?" demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une tête baissée, des yeux fermés, un visage triste, et un mouvement nonchalant de droite vers la gauche. Il soupira, il réfléchit à plusieurs choses...mais d'abord à comment rembourser sa dette envers oaken. Il tourna son regard vers son livre. Peut-être une formule magique lui viendrait se disait il ironiquement. Il se saisit donc de son seul bien personnel et l'ouvrit donc, feuilletant...et, une page fut lisible à son tour. Elle était différente. Aucune formulation, juste une liste et un nom.

\- "Remède..." dit-il à haute voix.

Le gérant leva la tête vers lui et s'approcha de Girah, visiblement avec de l'espoir suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- "Tu as un remède mon jeune ami?!"

Girah sursauta un peu d'être ainsi approché, il lui montra la page, mais les yeux plissé et l'incompréhension du gérant lui firent comprendre que lui, ne comprenait pas. Il reprit donc le livre et établis la liste des ingrédients. Ils étaient simples, c'était plus la préparation qui était assez spé gérant l'interrogea du regard.

\- " Et ce remède, pourrait nous aider?"

\- "Eh bien, ça m'en a tout l'air, et je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je ne pense pas qu'un médecin viendra jusqu'ici...et sinon, si un remède existait déjà, la tempête aurait déjà cessée."

Le gérant sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se tourna vers son seul espoir et acquiesça pour donner son approbation. Et c'est ainsi que tout deux se mirent à la tâche. Le livre prenait peu à peu des lignes de plus, expliquant chaque étapes à suivre, une aide colossale quand même les manœuvres s'y trouvait. La préparations pris deux bonnes heures. La mixture finale donnait impression d'un potage, vert qui plus est. Le père de famille , le bol en main approcha de son enfant et le fit boire le contenu. Il toussa légèrement et se rallongea pour s'endormir. Oaken se tourna vers Girah, toujours en train de lire le livre.

\- "Sa température chutera avec le sommeil. Il devrait se réveiller plus en forme...demain."

Oaken pris la main de son enfant, regard le reste de sa famille pas vraiment rassuré. Il leur offrit un petit sourire, afin de garder espoir. Puis se tourna vers Girah

\- "Tu devrais dormir mon jeune ami. Il fait nuit et je pense que tu as encore besoin de repos."

Et il n'avait pas tort, lui qui venait de sortir d'un sommeil post-mortem, il était exténué. Il se rallongea donc dans son lit, fixant du coin de l'œil l'enfant endormis. Se laissant peu à peu emporté par Morphée.

Sa nuit fut courte mais reposante, il revoyait en boucle la scène de ce qu'il pensait être sa mort. Il se réveilla en sursaut, on venait de le secouer pour le sortir de ses songes. Il s'agissait de Oaken, avec un large sourire.

\- " Tu as réussis! Tu as sauvé mon fils! Il va bien! Très bien! Regarde!"

Son regard se tourna donc vers le lit du malade, qui ne l'était plus. Il souriait, il riait, serrant sa famille contre lui. Girah fut rassuré, un doux sourire se faisant sur son visage. Il s'étira et se leva donc pour approcher du garçon. Il eut le droit à un étreinte collective, étouffante, de toute la famille. Il manquait d'air, mais bon, ce genre de récompense lui plaisait. Une fois hors des bras, il reprit sa respiration, et se tourna vers Oaken.

\- "Je suis heureux que ça ait marché...mais...je vais devoir régler un autre problème."

Il alla près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. La tempête faisait toujours rage. Il regarda Oaken dans le reflet.

\- "Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais dans cette tempête il me sera impossible de me repérer. La reine avait les mêmes symptômes non? Nous devrions lui donner le remède, et régler ce problème."

Oaken fixa Girah silencieusement, puis il ouvrit une porte et y fouilla pour en sortir des vêtements et des chaussures de neiges.

\- "Je vais préparer le sauna transportable Yah!"

Il sut arraché un rire bref de Girah avec cette remarque. Il souriait avant de venir prendre les affaires. Ils étaient plutôt grands, surement ceux du gérants. Il alla vers la porte, vérifiant sur son livre si le remède y était, et il n'avait pas bougé. Le rangeant dans son sac, il attendit son nouveau compagnon pour prendre route. Il portait sur son dos...bah un sauna portable quoi, une petite cabane en bois d'une personne, limite un wc. Girah fut assez...troublé à la vue de ce bagage encombrant. M'enfin, lui qui voyait, il n'allait pas broncher. Il sortit donc dehors, le froid lui attaqua le visage , le mordant même. Il frissonna, mais s'aventura dans la tempête, suivi d'Oaken tenant une lanterne pour se guider. En route pour le château.

(Note de l'auteur: Hey! Bonjour à toi qui vient de lire ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Je tiens à m'excuser si il y a des erreurs...disons que je mise sur cette fanfic pour m'amélioré, mais je ne suis pas contre quelques avis ou idées, merci en tout cas d'avoir pris de ton temps le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Girah.)


End file.
